


Darkness Falls On The Morning Light - Rise of Skywalker

by StormOfStars



Series: Rise of Skywalker [5]
Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/M, Fix-It, No Multiple Chapters, Post-Star Wars The Rise of Skywalker, Reveals, Romance, Short Story, Surprises, here we go again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormOfStars/pseuds/StormOfStars
Summary: "No one's ever really gone."(Another type of ending. I'll probably be working on a lot of alternate endings.)
Relationships: Ben Skywalker/Rey, Ben Solo/Rey, Reylo
Series: Rise of Skywalker [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574500
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Darkness Falls On The Morning Light - Rise of Skywalker

The beautiful light of the Naboo sunrise woke Rey up.

Her body was trapped underneath Ben's arms and legs. His raven black hair was tousled in every direction. His face looked like it was glowing from the sun reflecting off the sheen of perspiration on his forehead from their love making last night. She couldn't believe he was hers. She was thankful to the Force that it brought him back to her. He took her to the place where his grandmother is from and where some of her origins comes from too.... Naboo.

That's something she has not come to terms with yet but she did love this beautiful planet. They was married in a ceremony by a lake with her friends as witnesses. They made their little nest in a cottage surrounded in a garden belonging to his Naberrie ancestors. It was perfect.

She watched his peaceful sleeping face and lightly trailed her left index finger down his long nose and his fill lips. He made a sharp inhale noise and he never exhaled. She thought she scared him out of his sleep. She waited for his breath to come and his chest to move. Rey counted thirteen seconds and began to panic. Eighteen seconds came and she tried to jump up shoving his arms out of the way. "Ben!"

A smile slowly spread across his face and he exhaled with laughter as he rolled over onto his back.

"That's not funny!" Rey sat up and grabbed her pillow to hit him in the head with it.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I couldn't help myself." Ben tried to get up but he was laughing to hard.

She rapped a blanket around herself and got up from their bed to stomp her way to the bathroom. She could still hear his booming laughter through the door. Aggravated, she combed through the tangles in her hair a little to rough. She could hear the creaking of the bed and knew he was getting up.

"Rey." He called through the door. She could hear him choking back a giggle.

"I'm not talking to you." Rey dropped the blanket and started up the shower.

"Please." He now sounded sincere. "I'm sorry."

Rey didn't answer.

"Can I take a shower with you?" Ben asked.

"You shouldn't had been mean to me just now." Rey said before stepping in the raining hot water.

"Please let me in. I'm really sorry." Ben begged.

She didn't answer him back and she could hear his mumbles as he walked way which almost made her laugh.

The familiar scents of jasmine and ylang ylang soothed her as she took a deep breath but all to soon the shower was over with. She put on her comfy white and teal fleece house robe. She combed her hair again and put it up in a sloppy bun. The Force pulled at her and she knew he was at the door again.

There he was when she opened the door, dressed in his black pajamas with a cute pout on his face and a hot mug of caf in his hand holding it out to her. "I'm sorry. You forgive me?" His eyes looked like they was about to tear up. I hated when he did that but I couldn't help but to smile back at him.

"You are forgiven." Rey took the caf and reached up to give him a kiss. He beamed, ear-to-ear.

"I really am... I shouldn't had done that." Ben said again and kissed her on the forehead.

"No, you shouldn't had. You don't know what pain I went through after you died. I tried to hide it. I kept it in and kept my eyes forward. I knew I had to bring you back. I could still feel you in our bond. I couldn't stand not seeing you. I almost got killed in the World Between Worlds trying to bring you home but something told me to go back to Tatooine. I didn't understand why. But days later the Force brought you back. I don't know where I would be right now if you never came back to me." Rey almost sounded like she was about to cry. "I would had walked through hell to bring you back if that's what I had to do."

Ben put his hands on both sides of her face and brought her lips back to his. "I know you would had." He smiled.

"Don't scare me like that again Ben Skywalker because I tell you right now, you can become Ben Solo again real quick." She grinned at him.

"Damn." He laughed.

"I'll get breakfast ready." She said and gave him another kiss.

Rey took sips of her hot caf as she scrambled eggs and fried up the sausages for the soft wraps. She dished up the oats that had been soaking in yogurt all night and added their favorite fruits on top. Ben came in to the kitchen, hair soaked. "That smells so good."

He stood there a little awkward as he always did in the kitchen. She could tell he wanted to help but didn't know what to do. He had protocol droids all his life cooking for him. The first time he tried to cook was the first week of their marriage and he nearly burnt the entire kitchen down. "Do you want more caf?" He eyed my almost finished mug.

"Yes, thank you." Rey smiled and that seemed to make him happy. At least he felt like he was doing something.

He filled her mug back up and placed dishes, and silverware down on the dining table. Rey finished the wraps with sprinkles of cheese to melt on top before serving them with the oats.

Rey took a huge bite of her wrap as Ben cleared his throat stirring sugar into his oats. "So... I been meaning to talk to you about something. But I don't know how to start."

The tone in his voice kinda scared her.

"What?" She said with a mouth full of food hoping it would hide her worry.

He dropped his spoon and put both his elbows on top the table with his fists covering his mouth.

His worried wide eyes made her swallow hard. "What's wrong Ben?"

"We need to go to the World Between Worlds." He uncovered his mouth.

She looked at him in shock.

"Did I just tell you I almost got killed there?" Rey said after a few seconds.

"Yes." Ben said.

"Why?" Rey dropped her wrap on her plate and leaned back into her chair.

"We need to go get my uncle." Ben pursed his lips.

Rey just looked at him. "I don't understand..."

"Have you seen one Force ghost since I been back?" Ben asked.

Rey thought about it for a good minute.

"No." She finally said.

"I tried calling for him but he won't come." Ben said.

"Yes but that doesn't mean-"

"No Rey, something feels off. I need to talk to him." Ben interrupted her.

"About?" Rey was trying so hard to understand and trying to remember if she felt anything through the Force.

"When I was with the First Order," Ben winced at that memory, "The night on Jakku when we went to go get the piece of the map to Luke. Something happened."

Ben looked down at the table for a long moment, remembering back so long ago. She leaned over, reaching across the table to grab his hand.

"What happened?" Rey said softly.

"I wasn't sure until now. It's the same connection I had with my mother and uncle. There is another Skywalker." Ben said.

Rey leaned back into her chair again stunned. "Ben! Who is it!?"

Ben looked at her without saying anything and she seen something in his eyes. A jealous look that he gets when Finn and Poe visits.

She knew immediately.

_No.... it can't be._

"Finn!?" Rey choked. "Finn!? How?! Is he-"

"My cousin." Ben finished. "You felt it. Finn's power is getting stronger. The stronger he gets, the stronger the family bond I feel to him."

Rey's heart felt like it was in her stomach but at the same time there was a new piece filled. A new family member. Of course she always seen her friends as family but with Finn now it's so much different. She seen a few times the friendship that Ben and Finn can have - maybe like brother's on a good day when they are being well behaved together for her.

"Ben, that's wonderful." Rey smiled. "But does he know?"

"I don't know but I think he sensed the connection too on Jakku that night." Ben frowned.

"What is it?" Rey wondered what he was thinking.

"I wished I had escaped with Finn and Poe that night." Ben admitted. "I wished I hadn't of killed Lor San Tekka. I wished I hadn't made the order to have all the villagers killed. If I had escaped with them, maybe things would had been different."

"Maybe." Rey echoed him. "But that was the past. You can't change it. The important thing is now you are here and you changed. You are redeemed from all of that. You told me a long time ago to let the past die."

Ben smirked.

"You are right. But sometimes I can't help looking back." Ben admitted.

"We need to tell Finn." Rey said.

"We need to go get Luke." Ben countered. "I think he knows that I know now and that's why he's not coming around to talk."

"Why do you think that?" Rey asked.

"I can't know for sure that he knows or even knows about Finn for that matter. But if he does know it has to be painful for him. After the peace treaty was signed, there was still war going on. The Empire took some of the Rebel's children away out of revenge and hidden them with people that would later become the First Order. Finn's mother, Jade - whom my uncle fell in love with. She was a really nice lady. I was going through a hard time being separated from my parents. I was very homesick. She became kinda a mother figure to me for a short while." Ben smiled remembering back. "But she left one day because she didn't want to get in the way of him rebuilding the Jedi Order. He was heartbroken. I knew soon as I found out that Finn was my cousin that Jade was his mother. I can sense her spirit in him. I can see her in his eyes."

Tears threatened to overflow onto her cheeks, overcome with different types of emotions and she smiled as she listened to Ben.

"Why are you getting weepy like that?" Ben was frowning again.

"Because." Rey almost made a squeal sound. "Just hearing you talk about Finn like that."

Ben made a growling sound and started stuffing his face with oats as he tried to hide his emotions.

"I don't think the World Between Worlds is the answer. It's to dangerous and I am not losing you again. You need to tell Finn yourself and maybe Luke will show up." Rey said.

Ben thought about this as he ate and waited some time to answer.

"I don't know. I feel like it's not my place. Risking it all and dragging my stubborn uncle's ass out of the World Between World's sounds like a easier task. Plus I have a lot of questions for him." Ben said.

"But what if bringing Luke back makes you disappear." Rey almost whispered.

"The Force brought me back. Not the World Between Worlds." Ben said.

"The Force can bring you back and I'm sure now it can take you back." Rey said.

Ben exhaled and rest his chin on his hand. He couldn't argue with that.

"She's right." Luke said.

Both Rey and Ben jumped up from their seats.

"Uncle! What the hell?" Ben was startled.

"I'm here for breakfast." Luke said casually as he sat there at the table looking at the food.

"Where have you been?" Ben said sarcastically.

"Watching over my son." Luke admitted.

"You knew about him?" Rey asked.

"Recently. I been watching him from a distance. He's really happy." Luke said but he wasn't smiling.

"You should tell him." Ben said.

"That's why I came here. The World Between Worlds is dangerous for you guys and Finn's not ready to know yet." Luke said.

"Why?" Ben asked.

"The moment that I found out that Rey was a Palpatine, I had visions of all three of you turning to the dark side. You, Rey and Finn. I didn't understand what Finn had to do with it. Even after Palpatine was defeated and you returned, something didn't feel right. Soon as I found out about Finn and I thought about telling him, the visions started up again." Luke said.

Ben grabbed Rey's hand that started to tremble underneath his own trembling hand.

"We won't let that happen." Rey said.

"What do we do?" Ben's voice shook.

"Go find Ezra Bridger. He's not far from here. There is a little bar in Theed called Howling Loth-Cat that he hangs out at all the time. Give him this." Luke held out his hand revealing a holocam. "He needs to go to World Between Worlds and bring Anakin Skywalker to me on Tatooine. I'll be waiting there."

"Anakin!? I don't understand!? And I thought you said the World Between Worlds was dangerous?" Ben took the holocam.

"Only for you guys." Luke pointed at both of them.

"Why do you need to bring grandfather back?" Ben asked.

Luke's expression turned sad and his eyes wandered slowly to the floor and back up to Rey this time. "To finally defeat Palpatine."

"What!?" Ben and Rey said at the same time.

"I destroyed him." Rey cried.

"No." Luke shook his head.

"Yes, I would had felt his return." She said through her teeth.

"I thought so too. He's on Mustafar. He's much weaker now and that's probably why you don't feel him. You can fight him but he'll keep coming back. "

"I will kill him." Rey promised.

"If you do Rey, you risk losing Ben forever and Finn. I've seen it." Luke warned.

"No!" Rey sobbed and Ben wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Anakin has to do it. If Finn had been properly trained when he was a child, he could do it but-" Luke shook his head. Even for a Force ghost his face looked so tired.

"I see conflicting futures. In the event that if Ezra can't bring Anakin to me.... I can see Finn fighting Palpatine down a long hall and the door closes in front of me. I don't see how the fight ends." Luke's voice started to turn into a whisper.

Ben felt Rey's body shiver.

Luke continued. "One of my old master's said to me a long time ago, the dark side clouds everything."

"We will go find Ezra. We won't let anything happen to Finn." Ben promised.

Luke nodded and disappeared. 

"I can't do this again Ben." Rey cried.

"Yes you can." Ben tried to sooth her. "We can do this. He doesn't have the First Order anymore. He's alone. I won't let anything happen to Finn and you."

"What about you?" Rey asked.

Lines between Ben's eyebrows creased with worry and he leaned down to kiss her. That wasn't the answer she was looking for but she took it.

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and whispered a promise in his ear, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you either."


End file.
